Robin Shaw
Robin Shaw '''hails from Earth. He left his hometown,when he was told that his mother could still be alive, and came to Garona to join the Phoenix Wiing. He is known for his extraordinary skills in dual-wielding swords and bow and arrow use. He is quick witted, fast, and very agile while in battle. Being the son of a Sage and gained her immense power of the legendary Phoenix fire. '''Robin is the first male character of Solo Quest and the main protagonist in the story-line. History Robin was born from a human and a Sage named Serenity. Robin never knew much about his mother, except that she was presumed dead. Having enough of not knowing anything about his mother, Robin asked his father about her. Getting little to nothing, Robin followed the information he gained into ciphering the life-form of his mother. Robin finally sought that he could find his mother from a competition ran by all powerful Sages. Robin entered the competition only to be watched on and rivaled by various opponents. Being defeated only once, Robin was kicked out until he gotten stronger to be worthy to face any other opponents. Jia Shi, a former champion of the Solo Quest Tournament, took in Robin to control his Pyro abilities as well as teaching him the power of the Phoenix. Through his training, Robin learns more and more about his mother. Appearance Robin is an average height, handsome, soft-toned face, muscular young man of Asian descent. He is fair-to-tan skinned, has almond-shaped brown eyes, has a blonde undercut upper ponytail and has small facial hair on his chin. He mainly wears a green-yellow, no-sleeved half shirt with a mid-high collar with red linen, dark grey baggy pants , a white waist tied shirt and black shoes with red designs on them. Personality Robin carries himself in a confident manner, and has a sharp tongue as protagonist of the series, more interested into living life to the fullest than having major responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss uninterested subjects when it doesn't mean to him. Despite this, he still treasures his family and friends to the point of protecting them. He particularly likes messing with his two best friends, Xavier Kane and Noda. While in battle, Robin asserts himself with a particular manner that sometimes mock his opponents. He'll sometime make gestures and taunts that'll get them fired up, and that is what Robin wants. Robin is a quick-witted mastermind when it comes to this kind of opponents. Powers & Abilities Robin symbolizes the "Fiery Phoenix", ''as shown when he enters Fury Mode as he wings grow. Powers * '''Regeneration' - While in Fury Mode, Robin can regenerate and heal himself. * Pyrokinesis - Robin has full control over fire. Robin can actually set anything on fire using his mind in Fury Mode. **'Fire Bolt:' **'Fire Bomb:' **'Fire Spikes:' **'Heat Vision:' ***'Dark Fire Manipulation: '''Many of his fire attacks change color. * '''Superhuman Strength' - In Fury Mode, Robin gets really strong. * 'Superhuman Speed '- In Fury Mode, Robin can go to extreme speeds. * 'Flight '- In Fury Mode, Robin's wings grant him flight. Abilities Robin has an arrange of abilities. He is proficient in sword, and can fight faced to face. But there's something different about Robin, when he gets angry, he loses all sense and loses his mind. In a fit of fury, red aura disperse around his body and his eyes become an abnormal red as they simmer out red smoke. Fury Mode When Robin gets to the point beyond angry, red aura flourish all over his body and transforms him. His eyes become red and his hair becomes a dark red color. He grows dark red and black wings the spans out. In Fury Mode, Robin loses all the feeling of pain, which makes him almost invincible. His power becomes even stronger. Weapon Pyrospectre His Sword called Pyrospectre, has a notched blade and is black. Its grip is of a red metal with demonic eyes and rectangles engraved on it. It is wrapped in gold leather at the tips. Bow and Arrow Robin also utilizes his bow and arrow on many occasions. Gameplay Trivia * Robin's design changed three times. While in development, the creator first wanted him to have long, red hair with red-toned skin with a Native American background. Secondly he changed him into having short black hair with green eyes, donning black attire. Then the last change was final, the creator made him with his current design to reflect his personality. * Robin is the first character in the series, he is also one of the three main protagonists. * According to Robin, he loves playing fighting games the most. His favorite games are the Mortal Kombat series. * According to the write-up, Vergil is the reflection of Robin, having different personalities and appearance but the same height and weight. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Transformation Characters Category:Phoenix Wiing